1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a three-dimensional air space surveillance radar and in particular to an improved radar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional air space surveillance radar is known in which the narrow beam surveillance radar antenna consecutively scans different azimuths at one elevation and switches to another elevation and continues this procedure up to the maximum elevation.